


LHCM Spirk Drabble

by Spirit_catcher



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_catcher/pseuds/Spirit_catcher
Summary: A drabble based on this multi-chapter fanfiction (I believe it's now complete)... Go read it here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5200401/1/Lost-Horse-Creek-Montana





	LHCM Spirk Drabble

"My head… My head's not that great a place to be familiar with, Spock."

"I'd like to be in there", said Spock, with much pause. He reached up from where he lay beside his friend to touch the longest of Jim's short bangs, then let his finger trail down passed Jim's nose. Such slender fingers – But no, Jim would not go down that road…

"Yeah, no, I wouldn't go in there", he said instead. "It's dark, and scary, and… messed up. It's really not a good neighbourhood to settle in, I wouldn't want you to go there. At all. Really."

"That is not true", Spock said, stating the underlying verbal component of his argument. Jim had to understand that he was a good person. That he was wanted. That Spock wanted him – 

Jim interrupted these thoughts. "I know what you're thinking, and you're – "

Spock forced him down until his head was level with his own on the pillow. Jim, too tired to be unimpressed, did not fight this.   
Spock smiled ever so slightly and petted the other man's hair, counting the breaths of sudden sleep.


End file.
